First Date
by Arcadia81
Summary: Clark reminisces about his first date with Diana. Set in the JL/JLU universe.


First Date

Clark and Diana relaxed in bed one evening watching _North by Northwest_ on TCM. The classic movies channel dedicated a night to Cary Grant movies. The popular classic was at its climatic moment on Mount Rushmore. Diana cuddled against Clark, fascinated by the movie she had never seen before.

When the movie ended, Diana stretched her legs before sliding out of bed. "That was a good movie. How long until the next one?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"That should give me enough time," Diana said as she waddled to the bathroom. Being pregnant, Diana was finding herself going to the bathroom more frequently.

Clark got out of bed, too. "I'm going downstairs for a snack. Do you want anything?"

Diana stood by the bathroom door. "I'll just have what you have."

"Then there won't be anything for me." Clark chuckled, "You always eat my food and say the baby wanted it."

Diana rubbed her round belly. "Well, he does. Are you going to deny your unborn child food?"

"I'll bring enough for all three of us," Clark suggested.

"You're the best," Diana told him before disappearing into the bathroom.

"No. _You _are the best."

Getting dumped by Lois Lane two years ago was the best thing that happened to me! I never thought getting dumped by Lois would take me on the path to Diana, the woman I never thought I had a chance with. That's fate for you. Until Diana came along, I thought Lois was the one for me.

I met Lois just seconds after Perry White hired me to the _Daily Planet._ She burst into his office like an irritable banshee screaming how her story was bumped by an angel saving a girl. That angel happened to be me but no one knew that.

My first thought of Lois was, "Gee, she's rude." I grew up in a small town in Kansas where people knocked on doors before entering. Not burst in like a tornado. Like everyone else, she ignored me. Sized me up as geeky country bumpkin who didn't belong in a big city. However, she and everyone else took notice of me as Superman.

Ma warned me this would happen and I should be cautious of the friends I make and the women I get involved with. Like a fool I didn't listen and over the next months, I fell hard for Lois.

I knew it was wrong to let Lois flirt with Superman and ignore me as Clark without telling her the truth but after Darkseid brainwashed me, I needed someone and she welcomed me with open arms. Lois and I, as Superman, dated secretly. I never told her I was Clark and I kept digging myself into a deeper hole. I admit I was selfish but I wanted to be selfish for once. I wanted to think about myself instead of others. Why can't I have some happiness for once? Why can't I be with someone like everyone else?

The hole I dug with Lois was probably the size of Texas when I realized it wouldn't work with us. I couldn't be the man she wanted and she couldn't be the woman I wanted. Instead of telling her this, I kept seeing her. The longer I kept my mouth shut, the hole just grew. I tried to tell her but couldn't. So I waited until she did.

"I can't do this with you anymore, Superman. I can't be with you anymore."

I knew it was coming. I could see the strain in Lois' facial muscles whenever she was around me for the past month. I didn't know she would do it _after_ I took her to Italy for dinner and a concert.

"You want things to end between us?" I had to pretend I was surprised. "Why?"

"Because it's suicide being around you," Lois explained. "I have a target on my back. Every villain on this planet wants to kill me because of you. Sure it's fun being with you, secretly dating you because you are Superman and there's not a woman on this planet who wouldn't want that but I can't do this anymore."

I reminded Lois, "You knew the risk before we decided to pursue this."

"I know," Lois admitted, "But the reality of this is bigger than I thought. I thought some people may come after me like Metallo and Toy Man. I could handle them but the numbers kept growing, especially after you started the Justice League. Now it's not just bad guys on Earth who want me dead. Otherworldly monsters want to come after me because of you, too. The _Daily Planet_ was destroyed by Darkseid's invasion."

"The Justice League did rebuild it."

"That's besides the point," Lois complained. It always was with her. "Do you know how many bruises and broken bones I got because of you? How many times I've been thrown off a building? Kidnapped? How many sleepless nights I've had because I'm afraid of some nut breaking in my apartment? I have to take sleeping pills to get some sleep. I even have a gun under my pillow! Even my sister, Lucy, doesn't like visiting me!"

As dumb as this sounded, I didn't know Lois went through all that. I mean, I knew about the attempted kidnappings, killings and physical harm because I always saved her. I never thought about the psychological impact our relationship was having on Lois. She never confessed to me as Clark any of the stress she was under. Had I known, I would've ended things sooner.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I never meant to cause you any pain."

Lois collapsed in a chair, deflated like a balloon. "I know you don't. You're a great guy, Superman. I would be with you forever if I could. It's the celebrity and danger of being you is what I can't take anymore."

I understood that. "All right. How will you distance yourself from me?" I knew it was the only way she could get the heat off her from my enemies wanting to kill her.

Lois shrugged her shoulders. "Give Clark and other reporters stories on you. I thought if I divide it so not one reporter solely did stories on you, it will spare them from what I'm going through."

It made sense. "That's a good idea. This is probably for the best." I am really bad at break up exits. Not that I have many failed relationships under my belt or successful ones either. "Goodbye, Lois." I turned to leave when she called me back.

"That's it? You're just gonna leave? You're not gonna argue or fight for us?"

I turned again to see Lois was pissed. "What?" I could only sputter.

"Don't what me." She rose out of her chair and walked to me like a person ready to kill in a 1940s film noir. "I see it now. You've wanted to dump me all along but didn't have the guts to do it. You waited until I dumped you."

She was starting to sound like one, too.

"You're mad because I agree things aren't working out with us?" I couldn't believe it. She was angry because I agreed with her?

"I thought you would argue. Convince me to change my mind. If you really wanted to be with me you would."

"Why when you are right?" I told her. I couldn't believe Lois was mad I wasn't fighting for our relationship when she wanted to end it. I never realized Lois was so high maintenance! "I won't argue with you, Lois. I won't fight for something that will continue to be harmful to you."

"Well fine! If that's the way you want it, then I don't want you!" Lois pointed to the balcony behind me. "Get out!"

And so Lois and I were officially over. Lois gave away her stories on Superman at the _Daily Planet_ and ignored me as Clark, as always unless she wanted something. Some things weren't meant to be and some things were always the same.

I kept to myself and my parents about my breakup with Lois. Ma was relieved it was over saying she didn't like the secrecy. Pa reminded me a relationship based on lies is doomed to fail and I should be honest with the next woman I get involved with.

True but I wasn't going to get involved with anyone anytime soon. Sure I could've gone on a few dates just to be social but I couldn't risk a woman getting close to me for she may find out my secret before I was ready to tell her. Things were very busy with the Justice League around that time that I didn't even think about my lack of a love life until a month after Lois and I broke up.

Wally and I were having lunch in the Watchtower cafeteria. He asked how things were going with Lois and me. I didn't see anything wrong in telling the truth.

"She dumped you?"

Just didn't think it was bright telling him.

I shrugged. "Pretty much. I knew it was coming."

"I knew that." That surprised me. "I thought it would be the other way around, you know. I thought you would dump her because it's a danger for her to be with you. I never thought Lois Lane would finally wise up."

Where did that come from? I wondered. "It's not that dangerous being around me."

"Come on!" Wally argued, throwing his arms up dramatically. "You have Gods and dictators like Darkseid and Mongul wanting your head on a platter. Every villain who wants to go after you know they have to do two things: go after Lois Lane or attack Metropolis. I bet it was fun for her but the risk of her life on a daily basis took its toll."

I could only stare at Wally, amazed he got it. I knew Wally wasn't an idiot but sometimes he plays the idiot so well, I forget. "That's what Lois said."

"I knew it." Wally was hardly ever right and when he was, it took him a while to get him to calm down. "You have to admit, Clark. It _is_ dangerous being around you. If I didn't have my powers, I would avoid you like the plague."

If Wally thought like that, I wondered about my other friends. Was I really that big a threat to my friends? I knew it would be dangerous if Lois and Jimmy knew I was Superman but I didn't think my friends in the Justice League felt that way.

"Hello? Mind if I join you?" Diana stood behind me, holding her lunch tray. I was so wrapped in my own thoughts I didn't even hear her coming and I usually do. Not that I ever listened for Diana's approaching presence. Okay maybe I do.

Manners kicked in and I stood. "Sure."

Wally obviously didn't have any. "Why are you standing? You giving Diana your seat?"

Boy, Ma would love to take Wally in a shed and teach him some manners. "It's good manners to stand when a lady approaches a table."

"Thank you, Clark." Diana slipped into an empty chair between Wally and me.

"Oh." Wally looked as if he understood but didn't care. "Drop the old school manners, Clark. It doesn't apply in this century and it didn't work with Lois I bet."

Diana shifted her attention to Wally. "What do you mean?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Wally blabbed, "Lois dumped Clark."

Diana turned to me, her face etched in concern. "I'm so sorry. Do….do you want to talk about it?"

Diana was always a warm person but also someone to not get on your bad side. I had to admit it was nice to see Diana concerned about me. Most times she was indifferent towards me except for the time she thought I died. I heard from Wally and J'onn how Diana reacted to my 'death' but never from her. I never confronted her about it and she never talked to me about it.

"I'm fine. It happened a month ago and I knew it was inevitable." Diana didn't look convinced. "I'm really okay, Diana, and it doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it matters," Wally complained. "You're Superman and you got dumped!"

Diana shook her head disapprovingly at Wally and as fast as Wally was, he didn't grasp he was getting on Diana's bad side. Fast. "I think you said enough, Wally, and I think you should return to your shift."

Wally got up from his seat. "Geez. I can take a hint. I know when I'm not wanted."

With Wally gone, Diana turned her attention to me again. Speaking in that melodious voice, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm really all right, Diana. Lois and I broke up a month ago but things were over long before that."

Diana frowned. She looked so pretty doing that. "If things were over well before last month, then why were you together?"

Good question and it's only something Diana would ask. "I don't know. Maybe we both weren't ready to admit it until the other finally said it. Relationships. It's complex, Diana, and I like to keep mine private but Wally asked so I answered."

"You do value your privacy."

If I didn't know any better, I would say Diana was annoyed I kept things private. Little did I know…

I tried to lighten with a joke. "I have to. I'm so exposed as Superman. I should have something that is mine and mine alone."

"I understand." Diana sighed. "The public is very interested in my private life. They want to know everything about me. I can't attend a show, have dinner in a restaurant or travel the world without someone asking me if I am dating someone, what kind of relationships did I have with my sisters on Themyscira. There are times I want to be alone and walk around a city unnoticed but that's not possible." Diana shook her head, her frustration evident. Then she looked at me and her anger melted. "It must be easy for you as Clark Kent. You never draw attention to yourself."

She should see me at the _Daily Planet _sometimes. "I've been Clark Kent my whole life. I'm used to anonymity."

Diana sat back in her seat and looked me over as if she was noticing me for the first time. "We've been friends since I arrived in this world and yet we don't know each other outside our work. I'd like to change that."

"You do?" I truly had no idea what she meant.

"Yes," she smiled and what a beautiful smile it was. "Will you have dinner with me so we can get to know each other better?"

Yeah, I should've known then I was being asked out by Diana but I didn't. I was completely clueless. I thought she wanted to get to know me so we can be better friends. Diana _was_ right. Outside the Justice League, Diana and I did not see each other. She didn't know much about my life as Clark Kent and I didn't know much about her life as Princess Diana.

"Sure. Do you want to meet here for lunch or dinner during our next shift so we can talk more?" I offered.

Diana didn't agree with that. Her expression was that of a woman learning her date was taking her to McDonald's. "I prefer a place where we have a little more privacy… where we are not disturbed." I started thinking of the few places where we can be alone when Diana suggested, "What about your home in the Arctic? That will give us all the privacy we need."

"Yes, but it's cold up there." Of all the places, why there? I wondered. Seriously, I did wonder.

"I can handle the cold. Besides, your home has always kept me warm before and if it doesn't this time, I'm sure you will think of something."

I did stare at Diana for a moment, not believing what I just heard because it sounded like Diana was flirting with me, which was impossible. I didn't think Diana knew how to flirt.

"I have to look at my schedule…."

"I'm off Thursday evening and you have that night off as well. How about dinner at seven?"

I should've questioned how Diana knew my schedule but hindsight is 20/20.

"Thursday works for me and I'll cook dinner."

"Then I should bring something." Diana offered. "How about a bottle of Dionysus wine? The wines in this world are bland compared to His."

"The God?" Oh, I wasn't comfortable with that. I didn't like magic when it was thrust on me by a magical beings, especially Gods. The last thing I wanted to do was eat or drink anything They created. "Will that have an affect on me?"

Diana laughed. "Only if you drink too much but you won't think that." She suddenly rose from her seat. "I can't stay. I have much to do. I'll see you on Thursday."

Diana left and it wasn't until after I left the cafeteria ten minutes later that I realized Diana never ate her lunch. It was longer than I want to admit before I realized Diana used her lunch as an excuse to sit next to me.

I didn't give the days before dinner with Diana much thought. If I had known it was a date, I would've had nervous breakdown when Thursday finally arrived. Still, I did work half a day at the _Daily Planet _and spent the rest of my afternoon shopping for dinner for Diana, which included flying to Greece and taking lessons from a Greek chef on cooking.

Nothing wrong in cooking a home cooked meal for a friend.

Dinner was ready thirty minutes before seven leaving me plenty of time to clean up the kitchen, set the table, shower and put on a new suit Ma made.

Diana showed up twenty-nine minutes to seven.

Super speed is truly a blessing.

I thought Diana was going to arrive with her plane since the only entrance to the Fortress is an underwater access but judging how wet she was, she didn't. And she also came with an overnight bag?

"I think I should create another entrance into the Fortress," I lamely told her. "Why didn't you bring your plane?"

"My plane is at the Watchtower and it would raise too many questions if I were taking it out on my night off," Diana explained. "So I took the chance in coming here wet."

I must've been hanging around Flash too long because when Diana said 'wet' my mind went straight to the gutter.

As I looked Diana over, I realized she was wet indeed. Her long, black hair stuck to her body. Her suit clung a little tighter to her body. It was a losing battle to stop my eyes from going lower.

"You know," Diana cut in my thoughts. "This could be one of those times you keep me warm. I'm feeling a little chilly."

"Oh, yeah." I used a light ray of my heat vision to dry off Diana.

"Thank you. I have one more favor. Do you have a room I can change in?" She held up her bag. "I brought a change of clothes."

I escorted Diana to the nearest bedroom. I thought Diana was going to put on another suit but she came out in a slinky red dress that accentuated her amazing figure. She wore less in her Wonder Woman attire, but she never looked as beautiful and sexy as she did then. Right then I got the feeling this was more than just dinner. And I felt more than awkward standing in my Superman attire.

Red underwear. Don't embarrass me now!

"I can smell dinner from here. It smells delicious." Diana held up a bottle of Dionysius wine. "This could use your special touch, too."

I took the bottle from her hands and blew my cool breath on it.

"Wonderful." She smiled at me. "Shall we eat?"

I escorted Diana to her seat and sat across from her. "Wow." Diana looked at her appetizer and dinner plate filled with Grecian food. "I didn't expect this. This reminds me so much of home."

"I thought I'd cook a home cooked meal for you," I explained. "It's very rare you get it and I know how much it means to have one."

Diana watched me as I poured our drinks. She held her glass to mine, gesturing me to raise mine. "Aren't you going to drink?"

I carefully took a sip of the wine. It was sweet but there was something potent about it. I knew not to drink too much. The last thing Diana needs to see is me drunk. "It's good."

"Just as this dinner."

I wanted to ask Diana if this was a date and I was going to but Diana started the conversation. "Tell me about your life in Smallville?"

It's not often I get asked to talk about my life in Smallville but Diana looked genuinely interested so I told her about Ma and Pa, growing up with my powers and hiding it from my friends. We even talked about my Kryptonian parents. She in turned talked about growing up on Themyscira. We found a common bond in the loneliness we both shared having powers no one truly understood.

Even though she grew up on an island of women of a loving mother and sisters to her, Diana still felt alone. I knew that all too well. I had the love of Ma and Pa but still felt lonely. Even now with the friends I've made in the Justice League, I still felt lonely. That was until I met Diana.

During dessert of baklava and vanilla ice cream, I finally asked Diana, "Is this a date?"

Diana didn't miss a beat. She picked up a spoonful of ice cream and ate it in a way that made my special friend jump. "Do you think this is a date?"

"I did the moment I saw you in this dress."

Diana took another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth, while her playful eyes were on me. "And you didn't think this before when I asked you to dinner?"

I never thought a woman could be sexy eating ice cream until I saw Diana.

"Um, no." I put a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth to moisten my dry mouth. "I didn't think you were interested in me that way. You seem to be into Batman."

Diana ate her last piece of baklava and my mouth went completely dry again and my special friend jumped again. "I can understand why you would think that but you never thought I tried something with Bruce because you weren't available?"

A spoonful of my ice cream fell back in its bowl. Could that have been possible? Was I so into Lois and thinking Diana was impossible to miss the signs? Yep. "No, I never thought that. You, like a lot of the women, respond to Bruce and not me. You went on assignments with Bruce. Not me. You kissed Bruce. Not-" I almost said 'me' but I caught myself.

"Would you like me to kiss you?"

"I…." With that penetrative gaze and seductive smile, Diana knew she put me on the spot and was enjoying it. It reduced me to a bumbling idiot. "Well… uh, who wouldn't want to kiss you?"

Diana rose from the table and pulled me from my seat. "I think we should continue this somewhere more comfortable. Do you have an idea?"

My first thought was to take Diana to my bedroom. I'm a guy. Come on! But being a smart guy, I didn't. "I…uh, I have a den nearby."

As we walked to my den, Diana held my hand. I felt her squeezing my hand. If Diana squeezed a human hand like this, she would've broken it. Me? It tingled my skin and it was nice to feel her hand against mine. It was nice to have her near me where I could smell her hair scented with orchids, smell her intoxicating scent that if I have one taste, I knew I would be hers forever.

"You're right. I did spend a lot of time with Bruce but it's not entirely why you think. I spent time with Bruce to get to know him but to also distract myself from you."

I stopped walking and looked at her. "Really?"

"Yes." She faced me. "You fascinated me from the day I met you."

"I did?"

Diana laughed at my disbelief. "Yes! I was told about men from my mother and sisters. I was told men were barbarians; they used their strength and power to bully others into submission; they are heartless and cold. I saw you were nothing like that."

She tugged my hand and we resumed walking. "You weren't like the men my mother and sisters told me about. You _were_ strong like they said, but you didn't bully others and your heart is so giving; your soul so pure and your patience astounding."

I must be a patient man because I wanted to kiss Diana so badly at that moment.

"Initially, I was hesitant to trust you, to not believe who you said you were. I kept telling myself he has a dark side, he's not this giving and caring of others. I kept expecting you to show me you were like the men the Amazons warned me about." I could tell Diana was apologetic, guilt-ridden of her feelings. I couldn't blame her given her upbringing and I was glad she changed her thoughts on me. "But you didn't and I had to accept the fact my people were wrong. A lot of what they told me about men were wrong. That was very hard for me to accept."

"It's okay," I told her. "No one could blame you."

Diana continued, "My feelings towards men changed and I started looking at you differently. I started to admire you, even found myself physically attracted to you. At the time I didn't know what I was feeling. It took me a while to decipher it. Can you imagine not feeling anything and suddenly to be overwhelmed with emotions you never had before?"

"I can."

Diana reached forward and caressed her hand against my face. The smile on her face emulated the smile I had when I discovered others like me. "That doesn't surprise me."

We entered my den and Diana walked me to the sofa, still not letting go of my hand. Not that I wanted her to. "You never knew this but I deeply appreciated you standing up for me to my mother when she banished me from Themyscira. No one has ever done that for me before. Not that I needed someone to but seeing you do that for me…. Well, I was deeply moved."

"You didn't deserve to be banished. You were only saving your family. I wish I could've pleaded your case more to your mother." More than once, I considered going back to Themyscira to plead with Diana's mother. Knowing I would've made things worse between Diana and her mother kept me back.

"I knew you would've. That's why I intervened. I feared my mother would've suspected something with us and castrated you right there."

"But there was nothing going on between us."

A smile tugged at Diana's lips. She knew something I obviously didn't. "My mother is very sharp. She would be able to detect something between us before we knew what was happening. Being banished caused me to rebel in a way. I felt free to do things I felt pressured not to because of my Amazonian teachings. Banished, a burdened was lifted."

Diana? Rebel? That was laughable. "Rebel how?"

"I wanted to know what it was like to date a man."

Daughters rebel against their mothers by dating the bad boy. In that case, the bad boy would be Batman. Typical. "So you rebel by going after Bruce?"

Diana laughed. "Not the words I would use. In truth, I wanted to ask you out on a date but I found out you were dating Lois Lane."

I was floored Diana wanted to date me first and not Bruce. Don't get me wrong. Bruce and I are good friends. I respect him but I also wanted to gloat in Bruce's face, Diana wanted me first. Childish, I know but Bruce really had it coming. "Who told you I was dating Lois?"

"Wally. I was reading an article from the _Daily Planet _by Lois Lane. I commented Miss Lane knew too many facts for someone reporting a story she didn't witness and was biased towards you. That's when Wally told me you two were dating."

I definitely made Wally pay for that. I blew him out of the water in our last five races around the world. Hurt his ego so bad he accused me of taking Kryptonian steroids.

"So I knew you were off limits," Diana continued. "I thought I'd try it with Bruce and see what happened with that. I knew early on Bruce wasn't interested in me. His mission was more important and even if it wasn't, it wouldn't have worked out with us. Mentally and definitely not physically. I'm sure he's a great kisser with the ladies he date, but with me, I could hardly feel it. It was the same way when I kissed Steve during World War II. I felt _something_ but not enough to be wowed over."

Oh, how I wished I had a recorder on me.

"However," Diana let out giggle. "I couldn't resist egging him on. Bruce is so stiff and it was amusing to see him uncomfortable. Wally mentioned a laxative would do him some good. I didn't understand the joke at the time but now I do."

Oh, yes. I wished I had a recorder.

"So," Diana let out a breath, "it comes back to us. Now that you are available and I am unattached should we or shouldn't we?"

I've never been put on the spot about my feelings. This wasn't my best quality. But I was certain I wanted to take a chance with Diana and was ready to give my answer when Diana cut me off.

"I don't think we should." Diana pulled her hand from mine leaving me feeling cold.

What? "Why not?" I remembered asking.

"Well, for one I don't think you feel the same way as I do."

Was Diana out of her mind? "How can you think that?"

"I asked if you wanted me to kiss you. You said, 'Well, who wouldn't want to kiss you?' What kind of answer is that? Either you do or you don't."

And I wanted to! Oh, Diana didn't know how badly I wanted to kiss her! "You caught me off guard but yes, I do." I was so confused. Should I take a chance and kiss her now or wait?

"There's another thing." Diana pulled herself further from me on the sofa. "I was in complete control of dinner tonight. You did what I wanted, followed my lead. I told you about my feelings. You never said anything about yours. I don't want to be with a man who has to follow my lead all the time, who's afraid to say what's on his mind, afraid of offending someone by doing the right thing. I want things to be equal and I won't be Lois for you."

Diana was right about dinner and everything else until her last words. "What do you mean about being Lois? Coming to your rescue?"

"No. I can take care of myself and if I need help, I want you helping me. It's…" Diana sighed as she gathered her words. "You knew your relationship with Lois was over but you didn't say anything. You let her end things between you. It's cowardly and I thought you were better than that." When Diana was disappointed, it was a terrible thing. Who would want to disappoint Diana? When she looked at me disappointed, it was one of the worse feelings in the world. "I want someone who is not indecisive. I want a man, not a lapdog."

Everything was on the table. Either I let things be and Diana and I remain friends or I take charge and go after something I want. Someone I've wanted for a long time but never thought I had the chance with. "So you want a man who is decisive?"

"Yes."

"Someone who goes after what he wants? Who takes a chance and throws all caution to the wind."

"Yes."

"Someone who is as honest with his feelings as you are."

"Yes."

"I can do that." I pulled Diana into my arms, almost slamming her body into mine and kissed Diana before she knew what hit her.

And what a kiss it was! I've kissed Lois and Lana and while there were some tingling sensation, what I felt with them was nothing compared to what I felt kissing Diana. The sensations I felt was intoxicating and Diana tasted so good. I felt Diana wrapping an arm around my neck pulling me closer to her. I, in turn, tightened my hold around her, loving the feel of her breasts against my chest, her legs rubbing against mine. The way her body rubbed against mine as we made out, I knew I had to pull away before the problem I was having earlier got worse.

"How's that for decisive?" I asked her.

"Wonderful." Diana kissed me again, more forceful this time. Diana pressed me further down the sofa, nearly settling her body on top of mine.

I tried to keep control but having Diana on top of me, kissing me, running her hands along my chest, I lost.

And Diana knew it. She pulled her lips from mine and looked down pausing at the growth below. "Oh."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I tried to control-"

Diana put a finger to my lips. She had a playful smirk on her face. Oh, she was enjoying this. It's not fair how men can't hide their desires like women. "Don't apologize. At least I know how you feel." Diana slid off me, laughing. "You're flushed.

I pulled myself up. "Can you blame me?"

"No."

I put an arm around Diana and pulled her against me. Kissing her left temple, I said, "You want us to be equal?"

"Yes."

"Then it's only fair if I'm flushed, then so are." I pounced Diana and her delightful squeal was silenced by my lips on hers.

It was without a doubt the best first date I ever had.

Diana stepped out of the bathroom to find Clark in bed with two plates of food. Clark looked up at Diana. "I got the snacks."

Diana climbed in bed. "I see." She picked up a handful of grapes and popped them in her mouth. She noticed a goofy smile on her husband's face. "What's the smile for?"

"Just reminiscing."

"About what?"

"Our first date."

Diana got a goofy smile on her face. "Oh, that was a wonderful date." She picked up another handful of grapes. "Not as wonderful as it could've been."

"I'm a gentleman," Clark said putting a cracker with a thin slice of cheese in his mouth.

"A gentleman with little control."

"Who can have control with you on top of the them?" Clark reached for Diana's fruit plate. "I'm just glad we stopped before I really lost control." Diana laughed at him. "Laugh now but it would've been embarrassing to have that on your dress."

Diana laughed even harder. "Oh, Kal, that's silly. You would have to burst out of your uniform for that to happen. You're strong and big down there but come on." She kept on laughing until she saw the seriousness on his face. Her laughing stop as another emotion came over her. Arousal. "Can you? I mean.. you were always unclothed… or I would undress you…" her eyes went south as she stared at her husband's growth between his legs.

Clark pushed their plates aside and gaze at Diana with smoky eyes as he pulled her closer against him. "I am Superman."


End file.
